Time Traveling Potions Master
by LittleOne94
Summary: Harry wasn't one to believe in reincarnation or alternate realities, but Fate was funny that way. Not wishing to make the same mistakes as last time, Harry will forge a new path down the divide. Harry raises Harry. Harry x OC Yaoi, Het, Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Time Traveling Potion's Master**

* * *

 _ **Hey, did you know?**_

 _ **Games always have rules.**_

 _ **Rules that you must protect.**_

 _ **Ones that you're forced to obey straight from the beginning.**_

 _ **That you must participate in this game is also a rule that has been decided for you.**_

 _ **The desire to win the games isn't enough to succeed.**_

 _ **Now let the game begin.**_

* * *

 **1958 The Beginning, Birth**

The liquid that had been my home disappeared, in a rush everything was loud as my surroundings pushed and sucked and contorted me into uncomfortable painful positions while it suffocated me. It seemed to take forever and a moment before I was suddenly flooded with a painful light and a cold rush of air, the sudden shock causing me to cry out at the painful sensations as I was placed on something ice cold and slippery. The cold quickly seeping into my body like a dementor at my back. Opening my eyes, what I see is too blurry to make out. I feel clumsy, tired and weak, so weak...

"It's a boy?"

"-no girl"

Being moved from the icy surface, I'm scrubbed and placed on something comfortable and warm, but still doesn't contain the heat I need, but the rest of my body is still exposed to the icy chill.

"-Metamorphmagus?"

"Can't be- just tiny-"

Falling asleep to arguing as I was placed on something hard once again, I soon lose my battle with consciousness as exhaustion consumes me.

Childhood for the first few months was like living in fast forward. I couldn't distinguish between day and night, couldn't hold my bowls or feed myself. Quite frankly I am _glad_ I couldn't remember most of it. It must have been _horrible._ The sensation of birth had been frightening enough.

When my eyes adjusted enough for me to see more then blurry shapes and colours, I find my primary caregiver is a house elf. The elf was… different to what I am used to; smaller and more well-dressed. Listening the best I could to the elf's ramblings, I don't learn much, as the elf kept referring to 'Young Master' and 'Mistress Rose' and little else in conjunction with what the women was doing and gossip. I hadn't even realised elves could gossip. Assuming it was only the three of them here 'Mistress Rose' must be his mother. I passed the time thinking and practicing. There was little else I could do.

When my muscles gained enough strength for me to sit up, I discovered pink was the primary colour next to grey. For some reason the colours unsettle me. Making me increasingly anxious as my stomach twitches and my hand aches. Probably a half-memory from the past I'd forgotten. Only seeming to remember facts, rather than clear events past this life. like I remember the levitation charm, how to perform it and some information on the charm and who taught me, but I don't remember context outside that it was a lesson. It wasn't long after I gained control of my body, that I was able to properly stand and crawl without incident, that I first met my Mother. It didn't go well.

Stumbling into my nursery more drunk then I have seen anyone in a long time outside of muggle nightclubs, I watched silently as she stumbled around before collapsing in the middle of the room in an ungainly heap. Her once impeccable hair and robes a mess. Her makeup running like a hysterical drag queens worst nightmare. Looking past the first blush, studying her in detail the best I could with my infantile eyes in the dark moonlit room. The moonlight reflecting off of vibrant curly red hair and pale skin. I couldn't see the colour of her eyes given her unconscious state, but it was only a matter of time until I found out. At any rate she is already a disappointment.

Flaring my magic in a small sharp spike, I wait for the elf to appear. When the elf took one look at the women and didn't seem surprised before it took her away, I knew this wasn't a rare occurrence. I thought on the ramifications of this until the elf returned an hour later with a bottle.

Accepting the bottle of milk silently, I wondered if the bottle contained formula or expressed breast milk. I don't remember if there was anything else infants could drink. When the elf realised I was fine holding the bottle on my own, it left. Staring through the bars and out the exposed window as I continued to drink, my mind whirled worriedly with what I just saw. Drunks were dangerous to those around them when they were muggles, let alone wizards. And children were easy targets. I will need to train my wandless magic much sooner than expected it seems. Setting my finished bottle aside, I lay down and try to get some rest, falling asleep easily despite the worried knot growing in my stomach.

* * *

 **AN: Edited 1/2/19**


	2. Chapter 2

**1959 Growing Up Fast**

From that night on I made sure I stayed out of her sight and mind, mostly hiding in the library and gardens once I was able to walk. Both places I could hide in given my small size, and spend my time learning new thinks and reinforcing old knowledge. The only time I saw her was when she landed in my room drunk or I wasn't fast enough to avoid the beatings or attempts on my life. Physically, I wasn't very fast _yet,_ but magically I could perform a few wandless spells. Enough to make me more independent at least.

Windlessly pulling a basic farming textbook from the library shelves, I drag a beginner gardening guide down along with it after a moment's thought. Sensing the sudden angry spike in the wards as the woman arrived home, I quickly search for an exit, noticing the open window after a brief moment of panic. Running over I levitate out the window into the sun room. The books floating at my side without a thought. Running into the garden I weave through the greenery, using my small size to my advantage until I find something suitable. Hiding in a yellow bell bush, grasping the thick base in case she attempts to summon me. Once was enough _thank you very much_. I keep still and quiet. Tracking her though sound and magic as she hunted for me. I listen to her scream before the sound of breaking objects reaches my ears. I sag in relief. Thankfully it seemed she was too intoxicated for her magic to work properly, and the servant contract prevents elves from knowingly placing their wards in danger. Staying put until I feel her magic settle into unconsciousness, I leave the books where they are for now.

Returning to the manor, I make my way to the kitchen. Quickly collecting fresh fruit and veg from storage and loading it into a picnic basket along with a knife. Dragging the basket back to the bell bush to collect my books before continuing on to the edge of the garden, to a rocky outcrop I had found a few weeks ago. Far enough away that The Women was unlikely to travel to, let alone knew existed, yet close enough that I could get to it within a few hours. If I were older I suspected it would only take an hour, but time would tell.

Spreading a blanket beneath me, I spend the next few hours devouring the muggle herbology texts. Comparing the two I notice small discrepancies, but nothing too major. They were close enough that I felt confident enough to start my plan. Scattering my spoils before me, I sort them based on growth requirements and propagation techniques before setting to work.

Food and shelter are my top priorities at the moment. I hoped this first attempt took, but I wasn't optimistic. I just needed to remain one step ahead of her until I'm eighteen. At the very lease if this worked I wouldn't go hungry. Next I just needed to work on a shelter.

Yawning, I look to the position of the moon. Finding it much higher than expected. Maybe nine or eleven?

Levitating the books at my side, I begin the long trek to the manor. The light of the moon hardly an ally when it came to avoiding webs, but the soft glow was still comforting. Padding quietly to the kitchen entrance, I keep my magic spread wide in an attempt to sense The Women.

Locating her in the direction of her rooms, I sigh. Praying that she was passed out by now. Making a plate from the leftovers, once I finish I quickly return the books to the library. Barely making it to my bed before collapsing in the cool sheets.

* * *

 **1960 Looking For Freedom**

Searching the depth of the library shelves, where the older tombs were kept in perfect preservation, I search each tomb for anything that can help me. Sure I struggle with reading some of the calligraphy on the older tombs, but ultimately I located the shelf and tombs I needed. Feeing how low my magic is, I forgo using a spell to retrieve the desired tomb. Choosing my target first before nimbly climbing the shelves, when I reach the desired level I hold myself to the shelf with one hand, retrieving the leather bound book with the other. Grimacing at the intense weight, I clutch the tomb to my chest and carefully climb down. Falling the last two shelves to the floor.

Wheezing, I push the book off my chest while I try to regain my breath. Rolling over, I practically inhale the floor until my breathing subsides. Raising to my feet, I pick up the tomb and take the book into the potions section of the library.

Turning the book over in my hand, the stiffness of the spine indicating it wasn't used often nor properly cared for: a shame considering how old the book appeared to be, but I had thought the charm prevent such disrepair. Sparing one last glimpse at the cloudy sky before hunkering down. Reading the book on magical schools, I bypassed the small section on schools located in the United Kingdom and France, instead looking into the international schools that offered boarding and scholarships with a young admission age. I spend hours poring over its contents.

Massaging my sore head in an effort to relieve my rising headache, I return to the pages written in languages different from English. Putting more effort into my translations, my salvation comes when 眠る森 changes to _Nemuru mori_ and finally to _Sleeping Forest_. You just have to love translation charms. Reading the section dedicated to the school more in-depth, I am beyond pleased to find the average starting age of Sleeping Forest Academy of Magic is five, but that they also accepted children as young as four. The youngest admission age of all the schools by a great deal, but most of all what endeared the school to me was that once enrolled the student came under the direct custody and protection of the school.

The school was located on the independent island of Ealdormere, an island most known for its secrecy and strong magic. An Island suspected to be slightly bigger than America in size. Checking the other schools information just in case there was an equal or better deal, the fact remained that Sleeping Forest Academy had and did what I needed it to. Looking to the contact information of the school, I know I can't go without a name any longer.

Spending the next month conquering the herbology section of the library, followed by the potions section the following month. Finding a few _interesting_ potions and vegetation. Nothing I could acquire at the moment, but in the future… well they could come in useful, and it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

"Young Master?"

"Yes Pepper?" looking up to the elf, when I noticed him wringing his hands I just _knew_ something is wrong.

"Mistress be hosting a ball you to attend."

"…Thank you for informing me Pepper. What type of ball does she have planned, and do you know what I am to wear?" was she going to carry me like a prized pet again or offload me onto her newest lover?

"I taking you to seamstress. Mistress say yule theme."

"Alright. May we do more shopping after visiting the seamstress?" there were plenty of plants I wanted to grow for my potions.

Pepper paused, thinking about the wording of his mistresses orders and if he had enough room to fulfil Young Masters request. "If enough gallons after seamstress." The beaming smile he receive from his usually sad Young Master was reward enough for Pepper.

Dressing quickly into a fresh set of robes, I grab my list before taking Pepper's hand. Easily staying on my feet with Pepper's help. It wasn't Diagon Alley, but it was just as magical. Where Diagon Alley was a messy collection of dark dimly lit shops that required a good cleaning, the magical district he was currently in was made of white sandstone and orderly shops. The wooden doors and window trim painted and well cared for. Unlike the dirty grey cobblestone of Diagon Alley, the cobblestone path here was clearly cleaned regularly and made of a much lighter grey. Being easily four times wider than Diagon Alley's. The only sign of eccentricities being the clearly magical displays in the window, with the odd flowering tree planted in the centre of the street. The metal hanging store signs indicating the types of store rather than the store name. While clearly magical, the area still has aspects I remember from…muggles? Resisting the urge to frown as the knowledge slips from my mind, I wonder why I just felt like I had been here before…

"This way Young Master."

Following Pepper down the path to the seamstress, as indicated by a metal needle and thread entering a cloth, when we enter my eyes are immediately drawn to the different fabrics. Strongly desiring to run my fingers along the rolls to discover their different textures. I love fabrics.

"Oh my! What a cutie you are dearie! Are there any colours you prefer?"

Tuning back in, I tilt my head as though I was thinking of the answer, when I have it I smile brilliantly at the women. "Gween!"

"Green is such a lovely colour!" clapping her hand, the women patted the stool in the centre of three mirrors. "Pop up here and I'll take you measurements. We'll make you a lovely robe."

Crawling onto the stool to maintain the cute persona, I behave as she takes my measurements. Keeping up a cheerful commentary the entire time. When finished, unlike if I was older the women kept me in the shop while she worked on the robe. That was perfectly fine by me, as I got to watch some new spells and trade magic being performed in the field. The books didn't quite capture the sheer skill it took to combine magic with pre-existing materials. The robe was mostly white with green and purple ribbons and embroidered runes strategically placed to appease his desired colours. Though she had only used white as the base colour, the way she made small cuts made it appear as though the robe was made of small feathers. It wasn't obvious, but it was elegant in its simplicity. An elegantly I have never seen before.

Leaving the seamstress with the new robe in my pocket, I eagerly turn to Pepper. I don't know how much The Women allocated for the robe, but I'm hopeful. Seeing Pepper smile, I realise my hope wasn't misplaced. Pepper's face was so expressive for an elf.

"We continue shopping"

"Awesome!"

Entering the store, I immediately start wondering the isle, Pepper not straying far from my side. It was strange given my age that I was allowed to wonder freely without an adult, but maybe Pepper's presence alleviated their reservations?

"Young Master buy"

Looking at the book Pepper held out to me, I see it's a primer on drawing. It was certainly thick, and most likely too heavy for me to carry without magic. "Okay Pepper" holding my basket out, trusting his judgement along with the oddity of the request, I watch as Pepper happily places the book inside. If nothing else it would give me something to do besides read. Suddenly jittery, but in a happy way, like Pepper was drunk on butterbeer. Lips twitching in amusement, we pay for the book.

Entering the stationary store next, Pepper led me straight to the art section of the store. I have to admit the store is far more organised than Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. Spotting a book with beautiful writing, I reverently run my fingers over the raised lettering, the title simply readying _Calligraphy._ Picking up the book and adding to my basket, I continue looking round.

Reading the products description on some of the cases, I realise what Pepper was trying to do. Locating a set with a bit of variety, within the art set is an assortment of coloured and greyscale pencils, oil pastels, ink, watercolours, paint brushes, quills, drawing pencils, charcoal, a pencil sharpener and an eraser. All conveniently packaged in a stylish wooden art box, with an artist drawer for easy storage and portability. If not for magic I doubt everything would fit, let alone be so portable. Buying a never-ending sketchpad and a few never-ending journals, along with the art set and the calligraphy primer, we left the store.

"Can we go somewhere that sells magical plants?" I'm tired, but I know this may be my only chance. I need to be able to make my own healing potions. Natural healing could only heal so much within a timeframe. A timeframe The Women didn't take into account. I know it's only a matter of time before she start delving into darker spells. Seeing Pepper's nod, I accept Pepper's hand when he holds out his own, allowing the elf to lead me from the main shopping district.

It didn't take long to spot the sign in the shape of a entwined mandrake and daffodil around script reading _Herbologist_. _Aunt Sally's Plants Emporium_ inscribed atop the arch of the iron gates. I must say, organising the shops searchability by profession, then name, was brilliant. It certainly made it easier for first time visitors. Though it may cause problems if a person didn't also note the name of the store.

Passing the gates, after a quick perusal I find we have the option between purchasing cuttings, seeds or whole plants for each species. Which was odd as some plants couldn't be propagated with seeds or cuttings and instead relied on runners. The owners most likely knew this, from what I can tell they weren't selling products under the wrong name, so was it a test for their customers? know your stuff or get tricked? Though it wasn't even a trick, not unless the shopkeeper gave bad information, as they merely offered the customer choices.

Consulting my list, we search the isle for the items. Piling a small mountain of cuttings and seeds into our basket. There was much less guarantee they would grow, but I have experience… and my options are pretty limited if I want to get everything. I still needed to buy whole plants for those I know couldn't be propertied with cuttings or seeds, but that was alright. I saved a bit of money by buying starters rather than full grown plants, but we still didn't get enough for all the potions.

Exiting the store, I seize Pepper's hand to get his attention. "When we return home Pepper, can you please take everything to my room and not tell Mother of what we bought?" I hate referring to the whore as such, but Pepper still had to respect her.

"If Mistress not ask."

"Thankyou." It was the most I was going to get until I came of age or The Woman died. Feeling Pepper's magic envelop my body, I notice that unlike wizarding Apparition, the casters magic _envelops_ the body like a bubble, rather than leaving the traveller exposed to the transportation magic. It certainly made the trip smoother. Giving Pepper's hand one last squeeze and smile, I head for my room.

Hanging up my new yule robes, by the time I turn around Pepper has already deposited my purchases in a corner of the room. Picking up the books, I place them beneath my bed. the plants I arrange by growing conditions. Mentally plotting out where I will plant them.

Freezing as the sound of something toppling reaches my ears, I remain frozen, just managing to throw up a wandless chameleon charm just as The Woman bursts through the door. Remaining still, I watch her through the lamps reflection. Resisting the urge to flee, remembering that the spell only hid me from her sight, but she could still hear and smell me just fine.

Watching her clutch a portrait to her chest, I wonder who's portrait it is. "My Love. Won't you come? The boy is yours" eyes widening, I- did she just? Is the portrait of my dad? Feeling my magic waver in my shock I quickly get it back under control. Looking to the portrait, upon closer inspection the mans hair is short. I can tell that much at least. Taking note of the red and gold frame, I hope that The Woman leaves it in her room when she next leaves.

Suddenly hit with a fierce desire to know more, I spend the next hour watching The Woman wander my room and plot how to find out just who my parents are.

When she leaves, I pull my pillow from my bed, dragging it and a spare blanket to beneath the table in my rooms library. Turning in for the night out if sight, just in case she returns while I sleep. It takes forever for my mind to settle enough to actually fall asleep. The hard ground not helping matters. But I manage

"Young Master"

Looking up from practicing drawing my shapes, I easily spot Pepper standing a few feet away with a tray of high tea and three books floating at his side.

"Yes Pepper?"

"Young Master learn"

Closing my sketchpad and making room, Pepper directs the books to land before me. While looking at them, Pepper set to work setting out my lunch.

 _ **Magic Mind, by Lee Lao**_

 _ **The Traditions and Culture of Western Wizards, by Amanda Wilcoxs**_

 _ **Heirships to Lordships of Europe, by Danielle Malfoy**_

From what I can see, the book titles really should be 'Mind Magic', 'Western Wizarding Culture', and 'How to run a Pureblood House'. Shrugging my shoulders, I open _Magic Mind_ first. "Okay Pepper" it probably wasn't a good idea letting Pepper push me around, but I can't deny every time he does it's something useful, even if it doesn't seem so at the time.

I had thought Pepper had handed me the drawing primer all those months ago to give me a hobby outside of the library's dusty tombs, but the ability to draw what I see or noticed has actually enhanced my learning and memory retention. I have already realised I have been born to High Wizarding Society, even if I don't even know what country I'm in. Pepper must think the same. Opening the book to the first page, I notice a handwritten inscription written in a different calligraphy than the original author.

 _ **Know Thy Self**_

 _ **Ask yourself, for each situation you may encounter, not what you**_ **could** _ **or**_ **should** _ **do, but what you**_ **WILL** _ **do. To know ones own mind is a powerful thing. To know ones motivations even more so. Wandless magic is impossible without a strong will. A strong will cannot be obtained without motivation. Motivation cannot be realised without knowing thy self. No two minds are alike-**_

Quite circular reasoning, but more sense than I expected with such an obscure art. Nibbling on a cucumber sandwich, I lightly peruse the tomb before delving into it with more detail. This is the point where I start taking notes. More than anything, I appreciate the examples the book provided for each topic. It was almost as if three or more people wrote this, or at least had a hand in it, but it was written in only one hand? I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised, but the Mind Arts were much more…versatile than the basic 'Legilimency's counter-skill is Occlumency' that was widely known. The applications branched into every known magical discipline, to varying degrees, but always present.

Grimacing when the text goes into various meditation techniques, I gather my resolve and look for one I could actually stand, only to find meditation types have to be done in order. Starting with _Concentration_.

 _ **It's extremely difficult for a beginner to sit for hours and think of nothing or have an "empty mind." In general, the easiest way to begin meditating is by focusing on something simple before progressing. Occlumency is best accomplished by following the Concentration, Mindfulness and Visualization meditation order.**_

Running my finger down the brief descriptions of each technique, I choose two that I have both the supplies and are actually plausible for me to complete. While I suspect more enjoyable, acquiring the music for music meditation, let alone find a way to relax when the music would practically act as a homing beacon to The Woman. Me unguarded and The Women were not a _safe_ mix.

Writing down _SaTaNaMa Mudra_ and _Candle staring_ under the title of _Concentration_. Tapping my quill against my inkpot, I try to think of a mantra for the _SaTaNaMa_ meditation. After a lot a thought I settle on _scientia potentia est (Knowledge is Power)._

 _ **Concentration meditation**_

 _ **Concentration meditation involves focusing on a single point. This could entail following the breath, repeating a single word or mantra, staring at a candle flame, listening to a repetitive sound or music, or counting beads on a mala. Since focusing the mind is challenging, a beginner might meditate for only a few minutes and then work up to longer durations.**_

 _ **In this form of meditation, you simply refocus your awareness on the chosen object of attention each time you notice your mind wandering. Rather than pursuing random thoughts, you simply let them go. Through this process, your ability to concentrate improves. This concentration is what allows wandless magic-**_

 **Mindfulness meditation**

 _ **Mindfulness meditation encourages the practitioner to observe wandering thoughts as they drift through the mind. The intention is not to get involved with the thoughts or to judge them, but simply to be aware of each mental note as it arises.**_

 _ **Through mindfulness meditation, you can see how your thoughts and feelings tend to move in particular patterns. Over time, you can become more aware of the human tendency to quickly judge an experience as good or bad, pleasant or unpleasant. With practice, an inner balance develops. This balance allows the practitioner to control ones emotions when confronted with something that may upset the practitioners emotional balance. A vital skill for politicians and Healers, who must remain in control of themselves at all times.-**_

 _ **Visualisation meditation**_

 _ **Visualisation meditation involves manipulating your own thoughts, and therefore, your emotions. Visualization meditation is an empowering tool to enhance consciousness and self-awareness and to focus the mind. Visualization allows a practitioner to expand their capacity for creativity, which is vital for spell and potion creation.**_

 _ **Visualisation meditation involves building an image in your mind and working on improving or focusing it. For example, a daily meditation practice among Buddhist monks focuses directly on the cultivation of compassion. This involves envisioning negative events and recasting them in a positive light by transforming them through compassion.**_

 _ **Visualisation meditation is the first step to developing Occlumency walls.-**_

Leaning back in my seat, I sigh. Loud and long and full of all my reluctance to waste time on meditation of all things. Maybe I'll do it when I'm trying to get to sleep? Then again, I would certainly like to cast more than a levitation or concealment spell… "Argh" grimacing as I realise I'm going to do this, I can't help cupping my face with a sigh. Well, it's not like I have much else to do. My garden practically takes care of itself. My hand really isn't needed more than once a week. The Women seems to be ignoring my existence when she's not drunk, for the moment at least. I don't know why she insisted on dragging me to every ball and festival last season.

Putting my book down, I grab a carrot stick and head for the window. Staring down at the pond beneath while nibbling on it, watching the ducklings swim around their mother. The fish fleeing the few turtles while sparrows skimmed the water's surface. What I would give to simply fly and forget my troubles…

"Young Master?"

Looking at Pepper over my shoulder, "Mistress host dinner tonight."

"Has she requested my presence?"

"Pepper, if I assign some exercises, will you practice them?"

"If Young Master want."

"These are the tongue twisters I want you to learn to do properly;

Pad kid poured curd pulled cod.

-Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. Where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?

-Betty Botter bought some butter. But she said the butter's bitter. If I put it in my batter, it will make my batter bitter. But a bit of better butter will make my batter better. So 'twas better Betty Botter bought a bit of better butter.

-How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, and chuck as much wood As a woodchuck would if a woodchuck could chuck wood

-She sells seashells by the seashore

-I have got a date at a quarter to eight; I'll see you at the gate, so don't be late

-If a dog chews shoes, whose shoes does he choose?

-We surely shall see the sun shine soon" quickly writing the twisters down for Pepper to follow, when I'm finished I pass him the sheet of parchment. "I would like you to practice these seven tongue twisters until you can say each word like an adult human."

Looking down at the parchment, Pepper frowns. His ears drooping as though he were a child whose candy I stole. "Pepper no read."

Frowning, I nod. It made sense in a way. I don't even remember how I knew how to read or. "Alright, I'll think of something. In the meantime practice what you can remember of the twisters". I'll have to draw the alphabet with pictures relating to objects the elf would be familiar with. I'll also have to do the same with some simple words. Discarding the Mind Arts text for the time being, I work on a few poster drafts for Pepper.

Working through the afternoon, by the time Pepper returns to bring me dinner, I am ready to resent him my gifts. Gifts of three posters containing the Alphabet, twisters and simple words with images of the word. The designs were merely ink on the pale brown parchment, but the contrast was not so lessoned as one would assume. Beautiful in its own right.

"Here. A gift to you Pepper." handing Pepper the posters, I can't help the swell of pride I feel. While not as detailed as a true master, they are still something I made myself. "The alphabet, the twisters I gave you earlier, and a few simple words. Theses should help you learn to read. Let me know if you're struggling though, and I will see if we can't fix that." It would likely be a very long experiment, but I truly wanted to see if House Elves could be taught to speak like us, if for no other purpose than to reduce my headaches and increase my understanding.

"Young Master!" Blubbering all over my small frame, all I can do is pat Pepper's head and hope they're _happy_ tears.

* * *

 **1961 Name**

To maintain their potency, I collect the ingredients I need fresh from the garden. When I've finished my task I take everything I have gathered to the centre of the maze, where the castle ruins reside. I wonder if there was ever actually a castle here, or if The Women or an ancestor had thought the ruins would add _character_ to the estate.

Sitting down before The Woman's silver cauldron, I conjured some water to use as the base. Conjured water is always clean and pure but isn't always recommended, as the magic of the spell can be incompatible with some ingredients or combinations. Potions created with conjured ingredients didn't last as long either. Thankfully the potion I am making today was aqueous and didn't need to last more than a day. If I had to use an oil base or something even harder, like a precious metal, I would have been in _a_ _lot_ of trouble.

Cutting the gillyweed root into nine equal parts, I make a small slit down each root before adding each piece individually it to the cauldron. Crushing my stolen newt eyes next together with one drop of Mother's strained menstrual blood, I shudder. Stirring in a figure eight as I added the paste, I can't help my squeamishness. Although I only swiped one of The Woman's used pads, taking it and treating it had creeped me the hell out. Much more than I thought it would when I first learned of the ingredient. Thank the heavens I don't need to _drink it_.

Stirring at the correct time and in the correct sequence for the next seven hours as I added the necessary ingredients one at a time. Letting it simmer for another few seconds before letting it cool. While waiting for the potion to fully cool, I just stare at the light reflecting off the surface of the potion. It hadn't bothered me -at least I thought it hadn't bothered me- not knowing my own name, but when I found this potion all those months ago the ach had been unbearable. Noticing the potion change to a light purple I get ready with my knife. Adding ten drops of blood to the potion when it changed colour from brown to grey. As soon as I added my blood the potion turned a deeper had of blood red. As though the blood had started to dry.

Waiting required seven minutes for my blood to settle properly before pouring the potion onto the parchment, I wait with baited breath as words begin to appear. Spreading across the roll easily.

 _ **Name: Hadrian Izar Potter Rose**_

 _ **Species: Magus - Hermaphrodite Metamorphmagus**_

 _ **Blood Status: Pureblood**_

 _ **Age: 3**_

 _ **Birth: July 31 1958**_

 _ **Title: Primary Heir House Potter, Primary Heir House Rose**_

 _ **Sire: Fleamont Henry Potter (Magus)**_

 _ **Magical Affiliation: Light**_

 _ **Title: Lord of House Potter**_

 _ **Bearer: Abby Lilith Rose (Magus)**_

 _ **Magical Affiliation: Dark**_

 _ **Title: Eldest Female of Main Branch of House Rose, Regent of Primary Rose Heir**_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _ **. Metamorphmagus**_

 _ **. Moon Magic**_

 _ **. Parseltongue**_

 _ **. Sun Magic**_

 _Hadrian Izar Potter Rose…_

 _So my Grandfather is now my Father. At least Hadrian is close to my old name._ frowning at the odd thought, I discard it for now. Just as I have done to all the other odd thoughts that have entered my mind lately. Instead turning my attention back to the parchment in my hands. I don't understand most of the terms but I can look it up as soon as I return to the manor. Cleaning the area of any evidence of my presence or what I have done, I particularly make sure the caldron is clean before shrinking it. When I'm satisfied I've done all I can I store the parchment down the back of my tunic, letting my belt prevent the scroll from being lost, but also preventing The Woman from spotting it if I am unfortunate enough to run into her.

As I make the long trek back through the maze and the manor gardens, I ponder all the new avenues that have opened up to me now that I have a _name_. I will be able to borrow books from the library and apply to schools for one, but there were protection spells and rituals that also required a wizards name. I will be able to properly ward my room now. Sure they'd be weak because I don't have a wand to cast all the spells, but that was where runes and rituals came into play.

Entering through the kitchen with practiced ease, I quickly expand my magic in search of The Women's. _Abby Rose_. To think it took me three years to learn _her_ name, let alone my _own_. Finding the- _Abby_ in her wing of the manor, presumably in bed, and Pepper in the attic, I relax, but don't let me guard down. Sure my range has greatly expanded but _Constant Vigilance_ and all that _._ It has saved me more than once through the years. Treading lightly through the manor to family library, I take my time opening the door. Doing it _just right_ so that it doesn't squeak. I need to remember one of these days to have Pepper oil the hinges, or figure out how to do it myself. Maybe both?

Locating the library index on the shelf dedicated to trade enchantments. Really the index should be placed on a pedestal to make it easy to locate instead of being hidden among the enchantment texts. Opening the book I knew there were two routes I could now take; book searches or definitions. The book search would create a list of books from the library, ranked by how many times the search term was mentioned in the book. Tapping the selected book with a bit of magic would cause the physical book to appear on top of the index. definitions were a bit more tricky. If a book contained a section on terminology and their definitions, that was what would appear. If the term wasn't present in the desired collection, the index would show the term and the surrounding sentences along with the book it was found in. Sometimes incredibly useful, sometimes incredibly _frustrating_.

Writing the term I wish to search for, I carefully consider each term and search method.

 _ **-the title of Lord of House refers to the current head of a Noble or Royal Bloodline within Western and some Eastern societies…Clan Head is the title used within many Eastern societies..-**_

 _ **-Primary Heir is the title bestowed on the eldest child of a Bloodline or a child otherwise selected to succeed the current head of a Bloodline or company.-**_

 _ **-Eldest Female of Main Branch is the title bestowed on the eldest female of the ruling or primary line of a Bloodline.-**_

 _ **A Regent is an individual appointed when a monarch or Clan Head is a minor, absent, or incapacitated. A Regent is typically assigned based on kinship or sworn duty to the monarch or Clan Head.-**_

 _ **-The Most Noble House of Potter is a Noble Pureblood Bloodline originating from Britain. -**_

 _ **-The Most Ancient and Noble House of Rose is a Royal Pureblood Bloodline originating from Scotland. Originally The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ross, the Clan name changed over time to Rose as a result of the British conquest of Scotland and the persecution of the previously ruling Bloodlines-**_

 _ **-A Bearer is a being with the ability to birth offspring from their own body.-**_

 _ **-A Sire is a being who has produced, but not birthed, offspring.-**_

 _ **-Magical Affiliation refers to a beings political affiliation, rather than the preference of their magical core.-**_

 _ **-Parseltongue is the ability to speak to serpents. The ability is a Bloodline gift prominent in the Slytherin, Gaunt, Naga, and Draconis of Europe and the Anubis, Seth,-**_

 _ **-Sun Magic, also known as Light Magic, is the preference of a Magus's magical core. Simpler and easier to cast than Moon Magic, Sun magic is associated with masculinity and-**_

 _ **-Moon Magic, also known as Dark Magic, is the preference of a Magus's magical core. Complex and difficult to learn in comparison to Sun Magic, Moon magic is associated with femininity and elemental magic-**_

 _ **-Homo magus sapiens, also known as Magus, are sentient humanoid magical beings externally resembling Homo sapiens. Homo magus sapiens possess adaptable magical cores and the ability to successfully mate with beings of another species.-**_

 _ **-Metamorphmagus is a magical being with the ability to change their physical appearance a will.-**_

Frowning as a knot twist my stomach, I let my mind wonder until the memory that is causing the distress surfaces. Quickly locating the book I'm currently reading detailing the laws and procedures regarding Lordships. I had just finished reading the book this morning but something has caused a knot to form in my stomach, even if I'm not quite sure what. Locating the section pertaining to claiming a Lordship inheritance, my heart sank the more I read.

 _ **-Should the Male Heir of a House or Clan become Female through spell, potion, ritual or magic, they may not inherit the title of Lord nor control of the House or Clan without approval of the acting Lord of the Heir's House. If in the event Lordship and control has already been attained and the Male Lord becomes Female through spell, potion, ritual or magic, Lordship and control of the House remains in the possession of the individual regardless of gender.**_

 _ **If the former Lord does not grant Lordship to the Eldest Female or Male Heir becomes Female, the Eldest Female becomes regent of the Eldest Male Heir of the Main Branch. As regent of the Heir, the regent has the right and responsibility to care for and educate the Heir, but no right to the Main Family Vault nor the ability to disinherit family members, assets, or political power...-**_

There was still hope, but while I don't yet know what a Hermaphrodite is, I am now fully aware of what a Metamorphmagus is and the fact that they are able to change their body between mundane species and gender. The moment I become a female my freedom is forfeit.

 _ **-Hermaphrodite Metamorphmagus is a magical being with the ability to change their gender at will.-**_

Glowering at the clarification, I consider the wording of the text in conjunction with the heritage scroll. Did that mean even though I am a Metamorphmagus, that I am only able to changed between genders and not species? I don't know how to feel about that. Was I going to be able to change my physical characteristics to resemble another, or did I only have two forms? Suddenly being a Metamorphmagus didn't sound so good. I had been hoping to be able to change into a bird to escape here for a time. I realise I wouldn't be able to stay away forever, but the times The Woman was present would have had to do.

Noting the reference text for both 'Metamorphmagus' and 'Hermaphrodite', I immediately summon the text. I can't say I'm truly surprised when a medical text comes floating towards me, but I am surprised when a text on Family Magic settles along beside it. _**Shapeshifters.**_ Sure their titles are similar, one only loosing an 's', but the authors are completely different. Why were both summoned?

Opening the book I had intended to summon in the first place, I attempt to read the complex medical text. Quickly realising that it is currently way above my level of understanding right now. Opening the next text on Family Magic, I discover a Magical Hermaphrodite is a sub-type of Metamorphmagus. That Magical Hermaphrodite's are only able to change between predetermined male and female forms. One thing was for sure, this text was much easier to understand. Biting my lip, I remember that the earliest I can gain a Lordship is either after completing a Mastery or after my majority at eighteen. I need to decide on a Mastery and get into that school fast.

Locating the book on magical schools, the book more worn than when I first started this quest, I easily locate the small chapter dedicated to _Nemuru mori._ Flipping to the back of the chapter for the contact details, I hazily write a draft letter to Headmaster Dragonet, requesting enrolment into the school. Spending the rest of the night perfecting it.


End file.
